


Danganronpa Ship Oneshots!!

by BroBroBroBroBro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroBroBroBroBro/pseuds/BroBroBroBroBro
Summary: So like, ship one shots from that wonderfull game called god damn Robert with that one guy who's is obsessed with hope bagels and is married to sans undertale
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Yonaga Angie, Akamatsu Kaede/Yumeno Himiko, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Celestia Ludenberg, Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Celestia Ludenberg, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Sato, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Mitarai Ryota/Ultimate Imposter, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 28
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Sooooooo, this is just gonna be a Oneshots book fluff of my ships, some of them might be request some of them might just me coming up with random stories, I'm still trying to figure out how Ao3 works so like request in the comments?? I'm assuming that's how that works.  
But anyway

Here are all the ships I will do

V1  
Naegami  
Celesgiri  
Ikuzono  
Kirizono  
Kirihina  
Yasuleon  
Chileon  
Ishimondo  
Tokomaru  
Celesgirisaya  
Celesaoi  
Celesaya  
Chilestia  
Sakuraoi

V2  
Komahina  
Nanamiki  
Soniaki  
Soniakane  
Bandaid  
Sagishi  
Kuzupeko  
Mahiyoko  
Soudam  
Satohiru  
Komanami  
Chibuki  
Komahinanami

Kazusouda

Pekobuki  
Pekomiki

V3  
Saiouma  
Amasai  
Oumami  
Amasaiouma  
Saimota  
Harukaito  
Kaemaki  
Tenkaede  
Tenmiko  
Harumiko  
Tsuangie  
Tsuaede  
Kaetojo  
Korekiru  
Amaguji  
Kaemiu  
Kaemiko  
Kaeangie  
Kirumaki  
Saibo  
Kaeouma  
Ouruma  
Amamatsu

Himiko x Kirumi (idk their ship name)

Here are things I WILL write about:  
Fluff  
Angst  
Fluff/Angst 

And things I WILL NOT write about:  
Smut  
Unhealthy relationships  
R*pe  
Anything related to these 

Another thing is that I might add other ships I think are cute in the future so if I find a new ship I like I'll make an update!!


	2. For her.....(Ikuzono)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Sayaka and Mukuro escape with the other survivors, and they see the state of the world, mostly just Mukuro feeling terrible about what she did for Junko and making sure Sayaka will eventually be happy
> 
> (Ikuzono)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Bling_Art

Mukuro felt absolutely terrible about what she did for her sister, she knew her sister was bad....but she still helped along with her sisters plan.

That is until that girl came to talk to her that one time.

Sayaka Maizono....

Possibly the most beautiful person Mukuro has ever seen, her long hair dark blue just like a night sky, and the shine in her hair representing the stars in the night sky. How her eyes would light up every time Mukuro entered the same room as her, how whenever they talked there was a slight bush on her cheeks.

Mukuro wanted to change for her.....

And change she would..... 

And here she is, Junko Enoshima finally defeated, Makoto Naegi pulled out of.....was it the trash he said?? Whatever....it doesn't matter.....but here she is holding Maizono Sayaka's hand as Makoto Naegi presses that big red button, and that giant door opens.

She can tell everyone is nervous but, happy, yes of course she's happy, not because she's alive, oh no, but because Sayaka was lucky enough to live. Mukuro couldn't care less if she was dead or not, or maybe that's not true, she cares that she's alive because she gets to be with Sayaka. 

That door opens and a bright white light shines on all of their faces.....

And then they all walk out.....

And actually walking out, oh boy, Mukuro feels so much worse about what she did now, the world is in terrible shape....

If she could describe it in a simple way it would be, it looks like a big fat giant dump.

Looking at Sayaka's sad face as she looks at the state of the world she once loved and cherished breaks Mukuro's heart.

Mukuro helped with this....

Maybe if she didn't help Junko this wouldn't of happened....

No.....

Junko could probably do without Mukuro any day.....Junko is extremely powerful, with all this damage to the world she's caused, it's almost incomprehensible.

Almost

Junko has always been an unpredictable wild card, so her doing this, all by herself, honestly makes so much sense.

Mukuro wishes she could fix the world with one snap of her fingers, but she can't. She just wants to fix all of this for Sayaka.

If it's for Sayaka....

Even if it takes Mukuro her entire life, she will fix this world for Sayaka, just to make sure she's safe and sound. 

Just to see that beautiful smile on her face.....

Even if it's when Mukuro is on her deathbed that she gets to see that smile.....

She'll do anything.....

Just so Sayaka is happy.....

For her.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped ya'll fellow Ikuzono shippers got ya'lls juice 👀👀


	3. Confession (Chilestia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro asks advice from Mondo on how to confess to Celestia and then Chihiro confesses in the end :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chilestia requested by wentzatemysideburns

Chihiro, Taka, and Mondo were all sitting outside together during lunch happily talking to eachother. Until Chihiro brought up a question.

"Hey um, Mondo? Can I ask you something?" Chihiro asked looking up at Mondo.

"Yeah sure kid, what do ya have to say?" Mondo responded back. 

"I need your advice on asking someone out, s-since you and Taka's relationship is going s-so well i'd thought you would know?" 

"Well kid it depends, who are ya talkin about here? Who do ya want to confess to?" Mondo said before taking a bite out of his apple. 

"U-Um...." Chihiro paused for a minute. "I-It's C-Celestia....." Chihiro said a little hesitantly.

The response caused Mondo to spit out a price of his apple, startling both Chihiro and Taka. 

"Celestia!? Seriously!? That chick!?" Mondo said rasing his voice a bit.

"Y-Yeah! Seriously! It's C-Celestia!" Chihiro said getting a bit more nervous now.

"Listen Chihiro, Please don't take this the wrong way but.....Celestia isn't the most, some might say nice person in the world. Are you sure she is who you'd want to date?" Kiyotaka cut in. 

"Y-Yeah! Believe it or not Celestia is actually really nice to me! Sh-She never does anything to be r-rude or to scare me like she would with Hifumi.....so I guess that caused me to get a crush on her...." Chihiro said with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Hmmm, now that you point it out, it does seem that she is way nicer to you than she is with others." Kiyotaka said putting a finger on his chin. 

"I bet ya she probably likes ya to kid! Ya got nothin to worry about! Maybe after school ya could confess to her!" Mondo said smiling at Chihiro. 

"Y-Yeah! Thank you guys! I know what I should do!" Chihiro said smiling brightly.

*****

A couple minutes before lunch Chihiro was looking around to find Celestia before he found her at her locker. Once he saw her he walked over to her.

"H-Hey Celestia!" Chihiro said smiling at her.

"Ah, hello there Chihiro." Celestia said with a soft smile on her face.

"U-Um could you meet me outside after school? By the front door? I need to ask you something" Chihiro said a bit nervously. 

"Of course! I shall see you by the front door after school then." She said giving Chihiro a pat on the head before they both left to go to their final two classes. 

*****

Chihiro was waiting outside by the front door nervously playing with his hands.

'oh no what if Celestia doesn't like me that way...? What if this ruins our relationship forever!? What if she hates me after this!? What if she-'

Chihiro's thoughts were cut short as the front doors of the school opened to reveal the lady he was just thinking about, Celestia Ludenberg. 

"Hello Chihiro, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Celestia said walking over to Chihiro with a slight smile on her face.

"U-Um I-I....." Chihiro paused for a second. "Listen C-Celestia, I like you! N-Not as in just a friend was but a-as in a crush way! A-And I was wondering if you'd l-like to maybe go out on a date with m-me....?" Chihiro said looking down at the ground nervously.

Celestia took a moment to process what Chihiro said said than smiled.

"Of course Chihiro."

Chihiro suddenly looked up a Celestia a giant blush on his face. "R-Really!? Y-You want to!?"

"Yes of course! How does this coffee shop down the street on Saturday 1:30 sound?" Celestia asked.

"I-It sounds perfect Celestia! I-I'd like that!" Chihiro said smiling at her. 

Celestia paused for a moment before interlocking her fingers with Chihiro's and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I will see you tommorrow Chihiro, goodbye!" Celestia said before leaving and waving at Chihiro.

"G-Goodbye Celestia!" He said before smiling. Putting a hand on his lips and smiling.


	4. Soft (Naegami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya secretly being very soft with Makoto in private, also lots of Makoto comparing Byakuya to a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naegami requested by Leogun!! The Naegami god as I like to call them!

Makoto sighed as his boyfriend Byakuya Togami and Mondo Oowada were once again fighting with each other. Well Byakuya wasn't really arguing with Mondo, more Mondo arguing with Byakuya as Byakuya just spit back rude remarks.

"Seriously man! Why is that you have to be such an asshole all the damn time!?" Mondo said with an angry expression on his face.

"I am not being an 'asshole' Oowada, I'm simply speaking the way I would speak to someone who is below me" Byakuya said without looking up from his book.

"Ugh! Honestly Makoto how could you love such a jerk like Togami!?" Mondo said looking down at Makoto.

"He's not a jerk! He just only picks certain people to be nice to I guess..." Makoto said looking up at Mondo.

"Even if all my money was on the line Oowada I wouldn't complement you, even if the complement was obviously fake, especially someone with hair like that." Byakuya said turning the page of his book. 

"Alright that's it!" Mondo said raising his fists and launching it towards Byakuya. But before he could hit Byakuya, Makoto pulled Byakuya out of the way.

"I am really sorry about him Mondo, we'll be leaving now" Makoto said before gathering up both his and Byakuya's things and going to Byakuya's dorm.

*****

Makoto and Byakuya walked into Byakuya's dorm setting down their things, then sitting on Byakuya's bed.

"Y'know Byakuya, it's not good what you pulled today, you don't need to spit out rude remarks all the time." Makoto said before sitting in Byakuya's lap, legs wrapped around his waist, arms on his shoulders. Byakuya's arms wrapped around the small of Makoto's back.

"Hmm, maybe it wasn't, but I don't really care how I act towards others, because I have you." Byakuya said before planting a small of kiss on Makoto's lips.

Makoto smiled slightly before finally speaking. "Hmmm, I know exactly what you're doing."

"And what might that be Makoto?" Byakuya responded with a smile on his face.

"You're hugging and kissing me because you think that all the affection will make me forgive you!" Makoto said in response, also smiling.

"Hmmm, I'm sorry but you are the one who sat in my lap, seems like you're the one who wanted to give me affection. Hmmm Makoto?" 

"I only gave you affection because I know you'll listen to me if I give you affection! You're like a cat, only listening when you finally get what you want." Makoto says giggling at the end. 

"Hmm, what makes you think I want affection Makoto?" Byakuya said resting his head in the crook of Makoto's neck.

"Oh you're gonna be like that hmm? Fine, I guess I'll just get out of your lap then" 

"I never said I didn't want affection did I Makoto? Now stay."

"As I said, just like a cat."

"Mmm, maybe so" Byakuya said before placing a small soft kiss to Makoto's neck. Before trailing a bunch of kisses upward all the way to Makoto's cheek.

"Y'know if you want affection you can just as for it Byakuya, I'm happy to give it to you."

"No, I refuse to ask for affection verbally."

"And once again, I say, just like a cat." Makoto said before finally looking up at Byakuya.

They both looked at eachother before slowly closing the gap between then and kissing eachother. 

It was a soft, but long kiss. One they each enjoyed very very much. 

Makoto pulled away slightly so he could speak. "Still refusing to admit you want affection there Byakuya?" 

"Yes, I refuse to admit I want affection." Byakuya said before finally kissing Makoto again.

Makoto smiled against Byakuya's lips, happily returning the soft kiss his boyfriend have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all Naegami shippers were pleased✌️✌️


End file.
